


My Hero, My Love

by Azu_Winter



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azu_Winter/pseuds/Azu_Winter
Summary: Hansol wins a contest and gets to spend one day with his favorite manhwa artist, but Nakamoto Yuta isn't exactly how he expected him to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Hansol wins a contest and gets to spend one day with his favorite manhwa artist, but Nakamoto Yuta isn't exactly how he expected him to be.
> 
> A/N : Manhwa = korean term for manga.

Nobody could understand what Hansol feel these days aside of Jaehyun. The thrilling excitement and the nervousness before meeting your idol, your hero, your role model since you were kid.

Hansol had always been idolizing Nakamoto Yuta, the most popular manhwa artist who had sold a million copies of his latest work in less than a month all around the world! It’s a super fantastic number for a manhwa, considering people in this digital era prefer anything instant, something they could get instantly right in front of their eyes, right under their thumbs, rather than go out and buy the book in the bookstores, or make an order and wait for the book to arrive at their place.

Hansol is one of those people. He grew up in the digital era, who wished his favorite manhwa artist would just make his works available online, like a webtoon. But Nakamoto said in one of his interviews that he likes the scent of a book, the sensation of unwrapping the new book and smelling the unique and fresh paper’s scent. The addiction is similar with people who loves smelling the scent of the newly cut grasses.

As Nakamoto’s hardcore fan, Hansol didn’t mind making the earliest pre-order just to get Nakamoto’s signature and waiting for the manhwa to arrived in his hands right on the launching date. Hansol could never describe the exhilarate satisfaction that bursting inside his chest whenever he’s reading Nakamoto’s works as soon as the manhwa released. He loves being those loyal fans who read the manhwa before anyone else, to avoid the spoiler circulating in the fancafe and all over the internet, even high schoolers often discussing about Nakamoto’s latest manhwa in the bus!

“I know the feeling, hyung. It’s what I feel whenever I’m waiting for Harry Potter new books back then, when I was kid.” Jaehyun said as he patted Hansol’s back. “I also remember, I couldn’t sleep the night before J.K Rowling doing the fan-signing in New York. It’s my first ever fan-meeting with her! Sadly, I had to move back to Seoul when she’s doing another fan-signing for her latest book.” Jaehyun used to live in New York when he was kid until early adolescent.

Hansol smiled nervously, but feeling thankful, at least _someone_ could understand him! But the difference is: Everyone (or maybe fans) knew J.K.Rowling’s face! Meanwhile Nakamoto’s fans didn’t know how he looks like; J.K Rowling often did the interviews and fan-signs, so her fans knew many things about her, meanwhile Nakamoto loved anything about him hidden, he only answered the questions regarding his works, not his personal life, and all of the interviews were done by the emails, not face to face. So the conclusion is, Nakamoto is a mystery. Everything about him but his works and his gender stays as a secret.

It’s like a dream when Hansol became the winner of the drawing competition held by Nakamoto’s company. Hansol had tried his best to win this competition just because of the prize! No, not because of the spectacular money, but the chance of spending a day with NAKAMOTO YUTA! Can you believe it? Finally there’s a chance in meeting his idol! A very very rare chance! And maybe only once in his lifetime! If he won, he’d be the only one who knows how Nakamoto Yuta looks like, yeah maybe aside of Nakamoto Yuta’s editor.

Hansol really wants to meet Nakamoto, shakes his hand, thanking him for making his childhood, adolescents, and early adulthood phase bearable. Hansol wants telling Nakamoto to keep up his amazing work, to keep accompanying and entertaining Hansol for as long as he could – Hansol didn’t know how old Nakamoto is, maybe 40s? or 50s? – so Hansol wish Nakamoto would always stay healthy to be able to work on a wonderful manhwa.

Hansol still felt everything is surreal. He wished for winning the competition, yes, but never imagined he would actually win it! The thing is, Hansol couldn’t draw characters, moreover the imaginary characters! As an architecture student, Hansol could only draw buildings. He’s suck in drawing people and manhwa characters. Though his classmate, Ten, could draw people, living things like animals, and imaginary characters as well as buildings. It’s only Hansol who’s suck at it. Hey, not everyone is artistic in everything, right?! Ten is just… gifted. Yes, gifted with the unlimitedly artistic senses, but sadly the Thai boy is a lazy ass who’s his world is only rotates around Johnny Seo, his boyfriend.

Its bizarre how Hansol’s drawing could win the competition. Even though the drawing competition didn’t set the theme, only giving out one rule: draw anything on a piece of an A3 paper, at first Hansol thought Nakamoto would choose someone who has the potential in drawing manhwa characters, not someone like Hansol who only draws buildings.

Okay, whatever the reason is, Hansol couldn’t be happier!

“Maybe it’s a fate. I finally could meet my hero.” Hansol smiled dreamily into the space. “But, seriously, what should I wear, guys?”

“Suit is always a safe choice.” Taeyong suggested, earning the soft laughter from his boyfriend, Jaehyun.

“Honey, suit is kind of… boring, don’t you think? Besides, Hansol would meet Nakamoto sensei at his workplace, not at a fancy dinner.” Jaehyun smiled as he ruffled Taeyong’s grey hair affectionately.

“So you think I’m boring?” Taeyong glanced sharply at Jaehyun, feeling a bit hurt by his boyfriend words since he often wearing the suit, except for the summer.

“No, you’re hot.” Jaehyun pecked Taeyong’s cheek, then smiled tenderly. “But not everyone could pull off the suit. Hansol wouldn’t look good in it.”

Taeyong grinned, satisfied with Jaehyun’s answer, and then started kissing Jaehyun’s lips gently – which is replied by Jaehyun eagerly.

“Hey! I think I’d look great in anything!” Hansol rolled his eyes, but the couple ignored his disagreement.

Everyone is already used to Jaehyun and Taeyong’s PDA, so their conversation kept going on, even though to be honest Hansol think its a bit disgusting listening to the smooch sounds as the back-sound.

“Just be yourself. Wear anything you find it comfortable.” Ten suggested while kept feeding Johnny blubbery cheesecake. Hansol took a deep sigh. _Another PDA._

Johnny laughed. “Babe, Hansol is the most comfortable when he’s wearing his pajama.”

Hansol grinned. Johnny and Hansol had been best friends since they wore diapers.

“Just wear the white shirt and jeans, hyung. You know, being simple but still look cool.” Jaemin smiled, Hansol nodded as he returned the smile, still feeling sorry for the younger because he beat Jaemin in the drawing competition.

“If only the competition chose 3 winners, you’d be included, Jaemin~ah.”

Jaemin shook his head. “My drawing is still not as smooth and sharp as yours, hyung.”

“But I only draw buildings…”

“What we draw is not too important, hyung. The most important thing is what we feel when we’re staring into the drawing.” Jeno voiced out his opinion. “Jaemin’s drawing is the best for me, because I’m biased. But, objectively, yours is beyond an advanced one. Your drawing, whatever it is, could move people’s heart.” Jeno interlaced his fingers with Jaemin _. Another PDA!_ Okay, Hansol felt he’d always be forever alone in this squad. He’s the only single one.

“White shirt and jeans.” Hansol murmured. “Okay, being simple. Should I wear my specs? You know, so I’d look more intelligent?”

Jaemin nodded. “Yes, hyung. I always imagine Nakamoto sensei wearing the thick glasses, so maybe he’d have deeper bound with someone who’s also wearing glasses.”

“Should I bring ginseng? Or what the old people like?” Hansol was biting his finger nails. It’s his bad habit whenever he’s feeling excessively nervous. Hansol had no idea what an old man likes or dislikes because he didn’t have father. His mother is a single parent.

“Ginseng sounds nice. You could bring the tea as well. Japanese loves tea.” Jaehyun finally engaged to the conversation again, but Hansol didn’t dare to look at Jaehyun’s red swollen lips.

“Alright. What’s else?”

“Sol, calm down, buddy. It’s not like you’d meet your crush.” Johnny patted Hansol’s back brotherly.

Hansol let out a heavy sigh as he buried his face in between his palms. “He’s my idol, John! My hero! The feeling is more nerved-wrecking than when I’d talk to my crush, Jonghyun hyung, in high school back then.”

“An old man likes meeting a polite youngster. So, just being polite, I think.” Taeyong shrugged. “Don’t wear your ear piercings. Maybe it’s better if you turn your blonde hair into the black one again.”

“But, honey, isn’t manhwa artist usually a bit… odd? Maybe he loves wearing the rainbow pants, and his hair is pink. Who knows right?” Jaehyun frowned.

“Maybe.” Taeyong nodded in agreement. “But it’s safer being a decent youngster. You know how adult thinks of the young people with the colored hairs and ear piercings, and tattoos if they’re not an idol who appears on the TV.”

Hansol nodded. Taeyong is always right. So he decided to do what Taeyong said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ************* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The most anticipated day finally came!

Hansol now was seating inside Nakamoto’s work place. Nakamoto’s editor had picked Hansol up at his home then drove him to Nakamoto’s work place. The place is located in one of the most elite apartments in Gangnam. But not like the usual apartment, Nakamoto’s apartment is filled with his drawings. There are the huge boards with the characters description, the characters posters hanging all over the walls, a milestone of Nakamoto’s latest manhwa, the computers, the set of digital drawing pen and screen, and the shelves full of Nakamoto’s manhwa that had been published.

“Yuta is still on the way here. His home is a bit far. I have to go back to my office. You can wait here alone, right?” The editor, maybe in his 50s, gave Hansol a fatherly smile. The editor called Nakamoto by his first name, so maybe they’re closer than what Hansol thought at first, not only as colleagues, but also maybe friends.

‘ _Maybe Nakamoto sensei and his editor are the same age.’_ Hansol said silently in his head.

Hansol smiled back politely and nodded. “Yes. Thank you for driving me here.”

 After the editor left, Hansol was wandering alone. He was looking at the papers scattered on the desk. The sketch for the new chapter!

“How could a sketch looks really amazing like this?!” He’s in an awe looking at those masterpieces right in front of his eyes! So bare, honest, raw, but beautiful. His heart was filled with the warmth sensation. Jeno is right! The good drawing is the one who can move someone’s heart, someone’s feeling.

Hansol was too immersed with the sightseeing, so he didn’t realize it when someone opened the door and stepped inside the room.

“Good morning!” The cheerful voice made Hansol startled in surprised.

Hansol turned around only to be greeted with a young brunette man who looked at him with the sparkling gaze and radiant smile. Hansol frowned. Didn’t return the smile _. ‘Who’s this boy? Nakamoto sensei’s assistant? He has a lot of piercings and earrings on his ears. So Nakamoto sensei didn’t mind it? I should’ve not taken off mine!’_

“Your earring is cool! The cherry one.” Hansol blinked his eyes, done checking out the boy in front of him.

The boy chuckled softly. “Aaah, this one. If you want, I can give it to you. I have the pair of this at home, but had only used this one.”

Hansol’s frown got deeper. _‘Why does this boy is too friendly?’_

“I’m waiting for Nakamoto sensei.” Hansol said, still frowning.

The brunet nodded. “I know.”

_‘Why does this boy smiles a lot?!’_

Hansol was taken aback when the young boy in front of him let out a loud laughter.

“I smile a lot because I’m happy to finally meet you.”

“Oh.” Hansol was blushing, embarrassed because of his stupid action. He cursed himself silently in his head for speaking his mind out loud without realize!

But a second later, Hansol furrowed his brows, realizing something a bit late. “Wait! What do you mean? Do I suppose to meet you first before finally meeting my idol and my hero Nakamoto sensei?” Hansol sounded upset.

The brunette boy winked his eyes. “Aren’t you a cutie?”

Hansol gritted his teeth to hide his blushing cheeks. Okay, the boy in front of him is so insanely attractive! But Hansol had no time to flirt. He only wanted to meet his hero, Nakamoto sensei. Okay, he might actually _had_ time to flirt with this attractive guy, but he didn’t want taking any risk, what if Nakamoto sensei suddenly came and caught Hansol flirting with his assistant?! Hansol had to maintain his good image in front of his hero.

“You’re as gorgeous as your drawing.” The brunet boy still gave Hansol a really warm smile even though Hansol glared at him in a cold way.

“You saw my drawing for the competition?”

The boy nodded. “Of course.”

“Right. You’re Nakamoto’s sensei assistant.”

“He doesn’t have assistant.” The brunette giggled.

“Then, who are you? His son?” Hansol’s voice softened and he was no longer glaring at the boy. _‘Shit! If this boy is Nakamoto’s son, I have to treat him better. What if he asked his dad to not come here because I’m so rude?!’_

“I’m Nakamoto Yuta.” The boy said casually. If it’s not for what the boy said, Hansol sure he would melt into they boy’s breathtaking smile.

“WHAT?”

“I’m Nakamoto Yuta. I’m single and haven’t married yet, and clearly don’t have any son.” The boy’s smile grew wider.

“Holy shit! No way!” Hansol was still in a denial. _There’s no fucking way the man in front of him is Nakamoto Yuta!_ He is too… different than what Hansol had always been imagined.

“Stop joking, dude. I’ve read Nakamoto sensei’s manhwa since I was 8 years old! And now I’m 22. There’s no way you’re him! You look like a high schooler.”

The brunette boy kept smiling, maybe it’s his nature, maybe he _loves_ smiling to a stranger. “First, I’m a medical student, not a high schooler. Just because I’m not as tall as you, doesn’t mean I’m still a kid!” There’s a playful glint in his eyes, as if he’s actually enjoying being called as a high schooler.

 “Drawing and writing stories are my hobbies since I was kid. And, yes, I published my first manhwa when I was 7. And now I’m 21. I’ve been a manhwa artist for 14 years. My editor is my uncle from my mother side. He’s the one who encourages and helps me to publish my drawing. Ask me anything regarding my works, I’m sure I could answer you correctly.”

“Holy shit! I’m doomed!” Hansol’s eyes widened, still in disbelief, but his heart told him what the boy said is the truth!

Hansol never imagined Nakamoto Yuta is _this_ young! He’s even younger than Hansol! And Hansol clearly never imagined Nakamoto Yuta is as attractive and hot as this!

Suddenly Hansol regretted his choice in wearing the simple black skinny jeans, white shirt, and specs. Holy! He even turned his blonde hairs into black again. He must’ve been look like a nerdy frog right now! Meanwhile Nakamoto Yuta looks fabulous and so freaking attractive with the low V neck stripped shirt, ripped jeans, boots, 7 ear piercings + 1 cherry earring, brown styled hair, and the pair or grey contact lenses.

“You’re hot.” Hansol mumbled under his breathe.

Nakamoto laughed. “Thank you.”

“Damn!” Hansol cursed himself as he rubbed his own nape, embarrassed for being caught staring and praising his hero.

“You’re a hottie as well.” Nakamoto winked teasingly as he walked closer. Hansol was barely breathing, it’s as if Nakamoto sucked the air around them off by his beauty. Nakamoto even looks prettier being up close like this!

Hansol was frozen. Nakamoto placed his palm on Hansol’s chest, feeling Hansol’s erratic heartbeat under his skin, then grinning proudly. “Are you nervous because I’m your idol, your hero – as you’ve said before? Or…” Nakamoto now placed his palms on both of Hansol’s shoulders, tiptoeing as he was whispering something on Hansol’s ear seductively. “Or because I make you weak on your knees?”

Hansol’s heartbeat was racing faster along with the soft teasing lick on his earlobe.

He never imagined Nakamoto Yuta is so flirty and daring like this!

Hansol whimpered when Nakamoto kept nibbling on his right ear. After a while, he finally pulled away, staring into Hansol’s eyes directly, waiting for an answer, but Hansol couldn’t utter any words since he was still in a trance. The manga artist was still giving Hansol a blindingly beautiful smile and a seductive gaze, licking his lower lips from time to time, making Hansol’s heart racing 10 times faster than before.

“Both?” Hansol said shyly, sounds a bit unsure just to hide his real feeling, meanwhile in fact he was squealing inside ‘ _YOU MAKE ME NERVOUS! SHIT! I WISH THOSE PRETTY TONGUE AND LIPS JUST LICK MY LIPS INSTEAD OF MY EAR!’_ Because damn! Who wouldn’t attracted to a pretty boy like Nakamoto?!

“That’s good.” Nakamoto smiled proudly.

“So, ugh, Nakamoto sensei, mind to show me your on going works? Because I’d like the spoilers if it comes from you directly.” Hansol said, a bit stuttering, to divert Nakamoto’s focus on him, as well as his focus on Nakamoto’s beauty. But, once again, his heart betrayed him by saying _‘Nakamoto sensei, do you mind kissing my lips?’_

“Sure. But, call me Yuta.”

“Huh?” Hansol was in a dazed. Of course Yuta was not answering Hansol’s secret question! Hansol cleared his throat.

 “Yuta.” Hansol nodded as he bit his lower lip, trying to hold himself from grinning like an idiot. Hansol _likes_ how his idol’s first name rolled off his tongue, and how it sounded so attractive in his own ears. Yeah, he’s silly like that. Maybe after today, he’d have a big major crush on his favorite manhwa artist! Not only loving the manhwa artist’s works, but also his beautiful face, his hot body, his sexy ear piercings, his wonderful tongue, and… oh, okay, now he sounds like a hopeless pervert!

“Then I’d call you Hansol hyung, because you’re older than me.”

“That sounds… nice.”

 _‘That’s sounds sexy since it came from you!’ Oh, shut up, Hansol!_ It needed more than a simple will to keep his hands by himself, to not reach out his arms and caresses Yuta’s face, feeling how it must’ve been so velvety under his fingertips.

“This is the sketch for the upcoming chapter. I’m sure you’ve seen it before I coming here.” Yuta rose one of his brows. Hansol nodded as his cheeks covered with a pink shade.

Yuta giggled. “You know, I’m impressed with your drawing. You’re… different. Your drawing gives me inspiration. It’s been awhile since I’m inspired to write another spin-off of my first book. I’ve been into the detective stories these past few years, and also the medical one lately as I could relate to my major. It’s so… fresh and lovely when I saw your drawing. It reminds me of my childhood. Of my first ever character. Of my pure and innocent imagination. Miu is my imaginary friend, you could say, when I was toddler. I draw him a lot, making the stories of our _imaginary_ adventure, slightly inspired by Winnie the Pooh and Lion King stories to be honest. Then when I was 5, my uncle saw my drawings, he teach me how to polish my skill.”

Hansol nodded eagerly. “Your first book is my most favorite! And Miu is my most favorite character too. He is so adorable but could be powerful when he saves people! I have a lot of Miu’s action figures, and I even named my cat Miu when I was 9, wished my cat could fly and have super powers like Miu. My drawing is how I imagine Miu’s new home and laboratory would look like. It’s a bit futuristic because I imagined Miu would live a really long and meaningful life, even after his human friends dead.”

Yuta smiled brightly, his gaze was so tender and full of the genuine delight. Oh how Hansol wished he could make Yuta smiles like this a lot, and for a really long time.

“I lost my dad when I was 4 because of the brain cancer. And I lost my mom when I was 7, when she ran away with her lover, it’s a car accident, both of them dead on the way to the hospital. Miu is my… remedy.” Yuta was still smiling, but there’s a deep sorrow in his eyes.

“Miu is my hero.” Hansol smiled slightly before the tears pooled in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall anytime, but he held it in. “I don’t know who’s my father. I wished I know. Just like how Miu wished he knows who his parents are.”

Yuta caressed Hansol’s arm softly as he gave the older boy a heartwarming smile. “Would you like coffee?” Yuta’s sweet voice made Hansol’s heart drown in the sea full of candies and chocolates.

“I thought you like tea.” Hansol chuckled. He had no idea how everything feels so light and easy around Yuta. How his mood could change in a blink of eyes just because of the simple smile.

“Oh, tea is fine. I see, you brought me the good quality tea, and… what is that?” Yuta pointed out the box on the desk.

“Ginseng. I thought you’re an old man.” Hansol laughed. “You know, I even intend to give you back massage, in case you’re too old and have a backache for working on your drawing too much.”

Yuta’s eyes turned crescent as he let out a cheerful laughter. “I’m not a fan of ginseng, but I don’t mind the massage though.”

Hansol shrugged. “It depends on what would you give to me in return.”

“What do you want?” Yuta’s smile faded, replaced by a half challenging smirk.

“You.” Hansol said as he gave Yuta a teasing smile. His eyes were twinkling mischievously.

“Oh, you have me all day long today. Remember? It’s your prize. I’d show you how I work and giving you a lot of details on how I draw and write stories, telling you step by step of how I start my works, showing you the process until how I could call my work perfect, ready to be published by my uncle’s company – just like what you’ve written on the email when you sent in the competition application.”

Hansol suddenly remembered. Yeah, it’s what he wanted to do if he won the competition and be able to meet Nakamoto. But, now he wanted something else.

“Or maybe you’d change your request? I don’t mind having a cup of coffee and talking anything aside of my works.” Yuta’s smile was so playful, but there’s honesty behind it.

“Here? Or…”

“Anywhere is cool.”

“Then come to my mom’s coffee shop. She owns the most delicious coffee in the town. Besides, I have to tell her to forget her dreams in courting you. You know? I didn’t mind having you as my father, at first, that’s before I know you’re younger than me.”

Yuta giggled. “What? Your mom is also my fan?”

Hansol nodded. “Yes. She’s a sucker for a detective story. So, yeah, she’s been your fan since you publish your detective series. She always thought you’re a 50s something old man with a wise smile and a kind gaze, fat, bald, but still attractive.”

Yuta’s laugh got louder. “Jesus!”

“I have to tell my mom, Nakamoto Yuta is nothing near her imagination! Oh, my imagination as well.”

“Did you upset? Because I’m so different with what you’ve been thinking?”

“Heck, no! I’m glad you’re around my age, younger even. You gave me more courage to pursue my dream without forgetting what I love the most. Just like how you never forget to draw and write stories, at the same time giving happiness to people who reads your manhwa even though you’re dreaming to become the great doctor. You might be not had super powers like Miu, you’re not the hero in your manhwa, you’re not the genius young detective like Mark, you’re not the brave and powerful wizard like Haechan, you’re not the best neurosurgeon in the world like Taeil, but you can still help people who needs your help in this real world, you’re keep trying to make your dream as a doctor turn into reality.”

“How do you know what my dream is?” Yuta was amazed. His mouth was slightly open for a minute. Too shocked to find out how come Hansol know Yuta so well like this?! Even though today was their first meeting!

Hansol shrugged. “I put the pieces together, of your manhwa stories from the first one up until now, there’s always something in common. Though the plots are so different for each series, but the main characters always had something in common from each other. The regret and the sadness for loosing someone dearest, the hope of the better life not only for himself but also people around him even though he’s standing alone in this world, the emotional trauma he couldn’t forget but it’s what’s driven him to achieve his dreams… the big and almost impossible one as how the main characters portrayed. Then you told me earlier about your dad, your mom, and about what major you take in the university now.”

“Wow! Hansol hyung, you’re so genius! If only I had your brain, I didn’t have to retake my university entrance exam!”

Hansol chuckled. “I’m not. I only good in putting the pieces together.”

“You can be my assistant! Please help me plotting the story line. Your analyzing skill is amazing, hyung! You also could help me with the drawing.” Yuta was shaking Hansol’s arms, silently begging with his doe eyes.

“It depends on the payment.”

Yuta grinned. “I’ll pay you no matter how expensive your brain is. Just say the number.”

“You.” Hansol smiled tenderly, this time he’s not joking. His deep and husky voice made Yuta startle.

“But I’m priceless.” Yuta smiled playfully as he looked at Hansol with his half-lidded eyes, decided to play along. Flirty is his middle name. But not many people knew about it.

“Exactly! That’s why I want you. Instead of being your assistant, I’d be happier to become your boyfriend.”

Yuta laughed out loud. “I thought you’re just a nerdy boy. Never guessed before, behind your goody giddy look actually you’re so bold like this.”

Hansol smirked. He took off his specs. “I usually wear lenses, and my hair was blonde yesterday. I’m everything but nerdy. Okay, I maybe a nerd by heart, but not by look. Your manhwa made me a nerd. My expectation on how a lover should be is too high. I even set my expectation on myself, on how I should behave highly.”

“I’m glad then. If it’s not for my manhwa, you would’ve been taken by someone else now. Mmm, let’s see, we have a lot of time to tell each other of our life stories while having a cup of delicious coffee.”

Hansol furrowed his brows. “Pardon me, you were licking my ear earlier, but now you’re playing hard to get?”

Yuta giggled. “Exactly! A writer, a manhwa artist, knows how to make the story interesting. If I’m too boring, you’d lost your interest in me.”

“Clever!” Hansol took Yuta’s hand and interlaced their fingers as he looked into Yuta’s eyes deeply.

Hansol knows, it’s crazy to fall in love at the first sight. He’s totally not one of the believers of love at the first sight thingy! No, until he met Yuta today.

Sure, it’s too fast for both of them, and how could he know it’s not only the infatuation but also love? He had no idea. He just… knew.

 “Let’s be friend first if you’re afraid.” Hansol was still holding Yuta’s hand. Yuta’s fingers are so delicate, pretty, and small compared to Hansol’s.

“Who’s say I’m afraid?”

Hansol was staring into Yuta’s eyes with the softest gaze he had ever given to someone. “Are you aware that when you’re saying those words, you’re making my heart flutters?”

“Yes.” Yuta nodded, flashing Hansol his wide gorgeous smile as he was staring back into Hansol’s eyes bravely.

“I finally found someone who’s in the same mental wave as mine.” Hansol smiled ear to ear, making his cheeks a bit hurt for smiling too wide.

“You mean weird?”

“You’re weird.”

“I know.” Yuta grinned cheekily. “So, coffee at your mom’s?”

Hansol nodded. “Coffee. But, Yuta… why did you keep your identity as a secret?”

“I don’t want people judging me. I’m just a kid when I published my first manhwa.”

“How about now?”

Yuta shrugged. “I’m comfortable like this. My life is at a peace, out of paparazzi eyes.”

“Then I won’t tell anyone about you, including my mom.”

“You can tell your mom. I don’t want her keep imagining me as a fat bald old man.”

“It’s alright. I like being the only one who knows about you.”

Yuta smiled. “Are you aware that when you’re saying those words, you’re making my heart flutters?” Yuta copied Hansol’s question earlier in a more playful way.

“Yes. I know.”

“Weird.” Yuta stuck out his tongue.

“But you think I’m hot.” Hansol winked. He had lost the count how many winks he had given to Yuta in less than a half day.

“You think I’m hot, too.”

“Yes. And I’m glad I have the same brain wave with my idol, my hero, Nakamoto Yuta. I’d love to hear your stories more. Your _real_ stories, not your manhwa, because as your hardcore fan I’m sure I had memorized everything about your books.”

“I’d love to share anything with you, hottie!”

“Let’s go to my mom’s coffee shop now then, pretty!”

“Okay, dummy!”

“You mean hottie brainy?”

“Whatever, hyung! As long as you don’t call me _sensei_. I can’t help but imagining myself as a bald fatty old man. And don’t call me your hero anymore! It sounds… wrong. I’m not your hero. My manhwa’s characters are.”

“Can I call you my love then?”

Yuta grinned, secretly liking the idea, but he only answered Hansol with a nonchalant shrug. He knew it’s the right decision to not choose the best drawing as the winner, but choose the drawing that can move his feeling. The drawing that could teleport him back into the thousand memories which had been buried and forgotten deep down inside his heart. The drawing that could revive his passion.

Hansol smiled, feeling content. He knew its better drawing anything with all of his heart, even though the drawing is not the best one. But it surely could become the best drawing if it could touch and move people’s heart and feeling.

Hansol had proved it today. His drawing touched and moved his hero’s heart.

His drawing brought him to his love, to his _soon_ to be lover, Nakamoto Yuta.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this story by giving kudos / writing comment. Thank you. :))


End file.
